


The Burn of Believing

by AHS



Series: Songs (not yet sung) [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first song for B/J.  It's Brian pov, just sort of based on my thinking that if someone could have told him when he first saw Justin just how important J would become to him, he never would have gone up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burn of Believing

through the smoke  
through the dark  
through the same thing every night  
lightning bolt  
there you are  
before my heart knows it should fight  
it seems I've lost  
but feels I've won  
boy your hunger tastes so sweet  
is it worth the cost  
the damage done  
the burn of everything you're making me believe

I was no feeling but pleasure  
no promises but to myself  
no dreams that last until the morning  
no needing anybody else  
what have you done to me?

if someone had told me  
how damn much I would need you  
that I would cry over you  
that for my love this world would bleed you  
I'd have laughed  
but if I could have been shown  
if I could have known the truth in that first moment...  
I'd have left, I'd have run  
it's easier than believing in the one

hide and seek  
seek and find  
find what no one was supposed to know  
don't speak  
it's all in your mind  
let me keep putting on this show  
but you sneak in  
and you don't buy  
these weak attempts to push you out  
you're under my skin  
and I can't lie  
I like the burn, don't want to live without

now pleasure and pain both feel like you  
I promise all I have in words unspoken  
the dream is waking and lasts over years  
and losing you fucking leaves me broken  
what have you done to me?

if someone had told me  
how damn much I would need you  
that I would cry over you  
that for my love this world would bleed you  
I'd have laughed  
but if I could have been shown  
if I could have known the truth in that first moment...  
I'd have left, I'd have run  
so much easier than believing in the one

I thought I was brave  
you are so much braver  
thought I was perfect beauty  
you're so much more beautiful

if someone had told me  
how damn much I would need you  
that I would cry tears over you  
'cause for my love this world would bleed you  
I'd have laughed  
but if I could have been shown  
(oh my god)  
if I could have known  
the truth in that first moment...  
I'd have left, you know I'd have run  
but it's too late now  
too late for not believing you're the one

 

Copyright 2007 April Hope Smith


End file.
